When She Was Bri
by Bri and Her Squirrel
Summary: the Sequel to When He Was Tom, fun times writing this with my bud Manda, includes the list of 142 things to do to Piss of Prof. Snape and the PO-ing of a certain Mr. Potter
1. ReIntroductions

A/N AND HERE WE HAVE IT! The long awaited (For Malishka at least) Sequel to, When He Was Tom. If you recall, Tom came back from the past. But a problem occurred. guess you'll have to find out. ~*BRI*~  
  
**When She Was Bri.**  
  
Chapter 1: Re-Introductions  
  
As Brittany stood shaking waiting for the potion to be done, Barbara Clemings slipped into the room with a vial in her hand. As soon as Dumbledore turned to talk to Brittany, Barbara opened the vial and put in two drops of the liquid in the bubbling potion. Nothing happened, good. She smirked and slipped back out the door with a cup of the potion as well.  
  
Barbara stood against the wall outside and slowly began changing. The Poly Juice Potion she'd taken was wearing off. A girl of 14 stood in the place that the 16-year-old Barbara had. She smiled again and held the cup tightly waiting.  
  
She heard Brittany disappear and she took a swallow of the potion filling the hallway with light as she herself disappeared. The plan had worked.  
  
**  
  
"Brittany! Come on!" shouted Amber Love chasing Brittany around her bedroom.  
  
"No! You have to keep him here, until your parents come back!" said Brittany holding up a locked box.  
  
"Please Brittany, that has all of my magic stuff," said Amber with a pained look on her face.  
  
"All this stuff is baloney compared to my experiences at Hogwarts," said Brittany running down the stairs.  
  
"I don't care about your stupid dream Brittany! Just give me back my- " Brittany had had enough of people telling her she'd been dreaming about going back in time. She whipped out her wand and held it up to Amber's nose.  
  
"B, I know all three Unforgivable curses thanks to Tom. I DID go back in time, I went to Hogwarts in 1941. or whatever year it was, and I DID get captured by Death Eaters. You're the only one besides my family who I thought would believe me, but they just put me in counseling. I have to find out what they've been talking about behind my back since I told them about my trip. This boy is Tom Riddle and you HAVE to help me while we're waiting for our letters to leave here!" said Brittany. Amber watched the wand and gulped.  
  
"I didn't know your parents put you in counseling," she muttered.  
  
"Tell me you'll help me."  
  
"Alright. He can stay in Heather's room," said Amber looking over in the living room at the boy who was staring at them.  
  
"Brittany, don't threaten her," said Tom standing. Brittany put her wand back in her pocket and sighed.  
  
"Sorry. I just. I'm sick of hearing my parents talk about me without my knowledge of what they're talking about," said Brittany sighing and finding a place on the couch next to Tom. Amber watched her.  
  
"Well what have they said?" she said trying to help.  
  
"Something about finding me. and wondering if I found out about the Alameda's. But that's a street, of course I've found out about it," said Brittany blowing her bangs out of her eyes.  
  
"Finding you. Alameda.. Maybe they found you on Alameda," said Amber sitting in the love seat and pulling her feet up.  
  
"I don't know," muttered Brittany. Tom tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I have to go though. Dinner's at 6 and if I'm not there who knows what'll happen. The rents have been pretty unpredictable lately." She picked up her purse and turned to Tom. "I'll be back in the morning." He got up and kissed her softly.  
  
"I'll be waiting," he whispered. Brittany smiled and ran out of the house hopping on her bike.  
  
"Well I suppose I should show you to your room," said Amber sighing and leading Tom back up the stairs.  
  
**  
  
Brittany brushed out her strawberry blond hair and sighed. Leaving Tom at Amber's was probably a stupid idea, but until her parents came out and told her what they've been talking about it was her only option. She sat on the mattress she just recently put on the floor and put her hands on her eyes. **Today hasn't been a very good day.** She thought. **I keep having stomachaches, my eyes are burning, and mom and dad are still insisting I have counseling. Why does my life stink?** She lay back in her bed and closed her eyes willing sleep to come over the stomach cramps that were slowly getting worse. "Wait," she said slowly. "These aren't stomach cramps." Suddenly a bright light filled the room as it had when she'd first come back to the future and she disappeared leaving her room in a strong gust of wind. 


	2. Oh Crap

A/N And another genius chapter from your friends at the Mental Asylum, Malishka and BriDee.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
**When She Was Bri.**  
  
Chapter 2: Oh Crap  
  
**It's too hot for September.** Those were the first thoughts Brittany Dally experienced before she realized she woke up in the large king-sized four poster of fifth years at Hogwarts that fateful day. Her eyelids flew open and she realized her whereabouts almost immediately. it took a while for it to sink in, but once she opened velvet green curtains, she thought to herself, "not this again!" and flopped back down onto the bed after sitting up- and swinging her legs over the side- heavily. She sighed and took in her surroundings feature after feature, one at a time. She glanced over at the beds of the other girls, curtains all tightly pulled shut. Feeling bored she searched for her things and changed. She magicked her teeth clean with her wand being too lazy to really brush them. She walked over to the bed directly next to her, and lightly, and quietly pulled the curtain, revealing a girl with similar features as her, with a boy in his boxers wrapped around her fully clothed body, if you could call that skimpy tank top and shorts about 3 inches below the butt fully clothed. She observed that both of their hair was messed up, and that the boy looked awfully familiar...ORION MALFOY!! Are you fuckin' kidding me!? She mentally screamed...No. this boy looked older, slimmer. DRACO MALFOY! God! She huffed, and closed the curtain soundlessly. What luck?? Well at least I have Tom...Tom! Where is he? Is he here? Oh great...just PERFECT. She huffed again. 'I'm going to breakfast,' she thought gloomily.   
  
Brittany looked around the room at a complete loss. "It'd probably help if I had clothes huh?" She muttered searching around the thankfully empty bed she'd obviously landed in when going back in time. "Damn!" She hissed. Suddenly she heard rustling coming from the bed she just looked in. She whirled around to see the girl staring at her.  
  
"Yes?" Bri. "Did you want something??"  
  
The girl looked Brittany up and down before looking around the room. "How in the world did you get here?" She said. Brittany rose an eyebrow. "You were supposed to end up in Dumbledore's office so you could talk him into letting you stay." She said. Brittany looked slightly dumbfounded. Then she remembered the night before; she HAD landed in Dumbledore's office.  
  
~~**FLASHBACK**~~  
  
"What the f..." she noticed Dumbledore.  
  
"Miss Dally, I wasn't expecting you for a while. What brings you here?"  
  
"Umm.. well I.. uhh.." she looked around for Tom.  
  
"Little help??" she mumbled to him. He just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know either," he muttered. Brittany sighed and looked at Dumbledore.  
  
"Well you see.. we BOTH don't know," said Brittany. Dumbledore nodded and sat at his desk looking at them  
  
"I suppose we should get you to your rooms," he said. Tom looked him up and down.  
  
"You're headmaster now?" he said.  
  
"Why yes...but it appears that since you have just randomly fallen out of the ceiling into my office you have just been under the influence of the potion once more.."  
  
~~**END FLASHBACK**~~  
  
"Um.. are you alright?" said the girl now in Brittany's face. She jumped.  
  
"I... I... I'm fine. Who are you?" said Brittany looking the girl straight in the exactly identical eyes to her own. Brittany shivered. **This girl looks EXACTLY like me, not just similar.**  
  
"No I don't," replied the girl. Brittany gaped openmouthed. "Of course, you're not used to 'it'...."  
  
"It? I'm sorry. Maybe I just imagined... no I didn't, you just read my fuckin mind," said Brittany jumping up.  
  
"Yup. That's the idea.." she trailed off.  
  
"Well if you're gonna do that, at least teach me how..."  
  
"I'll start by teachin' you your name.. and mine.." said the new girl. "You are.. Well that's not important right now actually.. I am Rebecca. Becky. Becky Apolla Alamaeda.. and that's all you need to know for now.."  
  
"Alright... um... I already KNOW my name," said Brittany slowly.  
  
"That's what YOU think.." said the girl, Becky, rolling her eyes.  
  
"That's what I know."  
  
"Do you now? Whatever, I'll drill it into your head somehow.." said Becky. "Anyway, let's go to breakfast I'm starving." She got up as well and shrugged.  
  
Brittany's odd look was enough to answer that statement, but she still said, "Considering I have no clothes just yet.."  
  
"Dumbledork didn't give you any?" said a tired voice from across the room.  
  
"Holy shit," said Brittany jumping again and looking at the boy, Draco.  
  
"You're right, Holy... I'm one Hell of a God," said Draco getting up and pulling his robes from the chair opposite him. "Becky... I'm gonna go down to breakfast. Try and find Ms. Fashionable here some clothes," said Draco. Brittany glared at him as he walked past.  
  
"You take after Orion," she muttered. Draco rose an eyebrow, but went out the door shaking his head.  
  
"C'mon, you can take something of mine.. we are the same size.." Brittany nodded uneasily.  
  
"So what is it that you're going to be lending me? If all your clothes are that.. beautiful..." **Poor rather** She thought.  
  
"Hey watch it! I'm rich you dumb ass." With that she opened the wardrobe in the back that turned out to be completely hers. "Didn't all fit in the trunk, and Mummy and "Him" wouldn't stand to see them all wrinkled, you see," she explained.  
  
"Oh, I see.."  
  
"Here..you can have this.."  
  
Becky handed Brittany a light green blouse and smiled kindly. "This'll look good on you," she said. Brittany looked unsure.  
  
"Aren't we supposed to wear uniforms?"  
  
She said. Becky snorted. "You're joking right?"  
  
"Uh... no?" said Brittany. Becky winked.  
  
"We still wear the skirts.." she trailed off mischievously. "No big deal. Getting in trouble is my specialty. Go on, get dressed," she said handing Brittany a skirt and a hat to match the blouse. Brittany checked her hair in the mirror on the door.  
  
"Should I curl my hair or something?" she said.  
  
"Sure, I've got a curling iron in the bathroom." Said Becky showing Brittany to the bathroom. She sighed. **This'll be an eventful day.** She thought.  
  
**Oh yeah.** Said a voice in her head.  
  
Brittany dressed quickly and called in Rebecca. "How do I use this? There are no buttons, or switches, or even plugs!"  
  
"Oh that's right! Sorry," Becky squinted at the iron. Instantly a cool fire started somehow set by her sight.  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." She cupped it with her hand and when the iron was hot enough, she clapped her hands on it. "Here you are," she said cheerfully, handing it to her.  
  
"Uh.." Getting anxious and thinking quickly of an excuse, Brittany began, "I don't want to use it anymore.. I've.. I've decided against it. You know I-I burn my hair a lot with straighteners and stuff..."  
  
"Fine! Be that way! And don't forget I can read your mind! Stupid..."  
  
She threw the iron at Brittany who dodged it. Brittany clenched her eyes closed, waiting to hear the clang of it fall and burn the whole room, but it stopped in midair...  
  
Brittany whirled around to find the curling iron doing the exact thing she'd thought, floating. Becky smacked her on the back. "HA! I knew you could do it! Beat that Voldemort. Stupid ass thinks you can't do any-"  
  
"What?" said Brittany getting up from off the floor that she'd been pushed onto when Becky had slapped her back  
  
"Never mind," said Becky quickly yanking the iron out of the air and putting it back on the counter. "Let's just go," she said.  
  
Brittany was sure she'd said something about Voldemort, but she wasn't going to comment. On the way down stairs they ran back into Malfoy. "Hey Little-Orion," said Brittany patting Draco on the head the looking at her sodden hand disgustedly. She wiped it on her pants. "Um... has anyone seen Tom?" she said as looked around the room.  
  
"Tom who?" said Becky.  
  
"The new guy? He already went to breakfast," said Draco glaring at Brittany, who smiled sweetly.  
  
"Don't use a pot of gel on your hair everyday and maybe no one will get so disgusted," said Brittany rolling her eyes. She went out the common room and to the Great Hall to find Tom sitting at the Slytherin table already.  
  
She walked over but instantly tripped. Someone lent a hand to help her up. She looked up to find a boy with black hair and green eyes looking down at her. "Oops," she muttered getting up and wiping her self off.  
  
"Hi," said the boy. Brittany looked at him closely.  
  
"Oh! You're Harry Potter," she said. It must have come out wrong though cause the boy scowled.  
  
"Potter, leave her alone," said a scathing voice behind her. Draco and Becky had just arrived. Harry scowled even more.  
  
"Should have known the clumsy wench was your friend Malfoy," he said. Brittany's mouth dropped open.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Becky and Brittany in unison. Harry's eyes traveled from Becky to Brittany in a matter of seconds.  
  
"If you weren't so fat, I'd say you were twins," said Harry looking at Brittany, who's mouth fell even farther.  
  
"Um.. no. You have just lost your speaking privileges for the day," said Brittany.  
  
Harry smirked. "You obviously haven't lost eating privileges your whole life." Brittany's fist balled and she stepped forward.  
  
"You had better watch it." She hissed. Harry's smirk widened. She glanced at the staff table. "And the grand prize winner of the stupid asshole contest is..." she said calming down.  
  
Harry glared at her. Suddenly burnt rubber could be smelled coming from the floor. Brittany sniffed the air and looked down to find Harry's shoes were melting from underneath him. She put a hand out to stop Becky and stared at his shoes, cooling the rubber quickly so that his feet stuck to the floor. "Nice meeting you Mr. Potter," she said walking off.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and tried walking to the Gryffindor table; unfortunately his feet were stuck to the ground. "What?" he said trying to yank his feet off the ground and failing again.  
  
Brittany and Becky burst out in laughter and Brittany sat by Tom. "Hey, sweety," she said smiling widely. 


	3. Adventures in Potions

A.N Hola there, it's me, Bri, I'm here to tell you. NOTHING! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Hehe, sorry, I've got a big New Years Eve Lock-In Thingy tonight at my church, and they have a talent show with Cash prizes!!!! YEAH! I HOPE I WIN SOMETHING!!!!! ~*BRI*~  
  
**When She Was Bri.**  
  
Chapter 3: Adventures in Potions  
  
Brittany sat in the normal seat she had in the past and picked up her quill. Harry seemed so NICE in the books. Even Tom had thought so! How come he hated her so much, she hadn't done anything. **Damn Potter kid.** She thought smiling a bit. **You're a Slytherin now, of course he's gonna hate you.** Said a voice in her head. She sighed and began drawing on herself. **Of course, he doesn't have to be so biased! I mean, not all Slytherins are stupid prats.**  
  
The girl she'd seen all wrapped up in Draco Malfoy had just entered the room and was looking at her. **Exactly.** She thought. She looked at the girl. Becky? And thought **Are we thinking TO each other?**  
  
**I believe so.** Said the voice.  
  
"Oh my fuckin God!" said Brittany eyes wide. Harry and Ron stared at her as they passed. "How?"  
  
Becky shrugged and gave her a funny look as Professor Snape entered the room. Brittany stifled a snort, but she couldn't stop herself from laughing as she remembered her fic, Um.What?  
  
"What's so funny?" said the towering professor looking at her. She saw his eyes stray to her Slytherin badge and robes.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing what so ever," said Brittany blushing deeply.  
  
"I assume you're the new girl, Brittany Dally," said Snape.  
  
"Yes, sir," said Brittany nodding. She heard Harry snort and she turned around and glared. "Shut up," she said snarling.  
  
"Five points Potter," said Snape glancing at the boy she was glaring at. A smile spread across his face. "And you're from where Ms. Dally?"  
  
"America, sir, I just. moved here," said Brittany.  
  
**You liar.** Said a voice in her head.  
  
**I know, but I'm good at it aren't I?** Thought Brittany grinning and biting her bottom lip. Becky, facing the front of the classroom, nodded, which dropped Snape's attention on her.  
  
"Ms. Alamaeda, what are you doing?" he said. Brittany grinned even wider.  
  
"Nothing, Sir," said Becky blushing a bit. Snape's eyes traveled from Becky to Brittany.  
  
"Are you twins?" he said. Laughter trickled out of random people's mouths as Becky turned around to look at Brittany.  
  
"We could be couldn't we?" said Brittany shrugging and glowering at Harry again who smirked. She wandered for a moment how he'd gotten his shoes unstuck.  
  
"That's not the answer I was looking for," said Snape leaning against his desk. Brittany heard what was about to happen. A scraping noise on the ground then a dull flump, laughter.  
  
"Professor!" Said Brittany jerking out of her trance. Becky's head jerked away as Snape stood without the use of his desk.  
  
"What?" he said. Brittany blinked.  
  
"I. nothing." said Brittany giving the desk a weird look. Becky rubbed her eyes and rose an eyebrow.**Was it just me, or did I see the desk fall out from under him, with out it actually doing so?**  
  
**I don't know.** Thought Brittany. **I think I heard it though. This reminds me of this book I once read-**  
  
"Ms. Dally, if you'll pay attention, I'm sure you can catch up with the rest of the class.  
  
Brittany stared straight ahead, her attention away from the class as she began to think about how much she hated Snape, despite his show of "affection" towards her and her fellow Slytherins. Soon she began to agree with "herself" in her head. **He's an ugly, nasty, slimy, oily, thing who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as we do.**  
  
**Too true, too true.**  
  
After a while she got bored with this and tuned into class just as Snape began to ask questions. "What is concocted when dragon blood is combined with Green Tongue?"  
  
"Lilac Enhancer," said Brit and Becky at the exact same time. This had been happening all day and Brittany was getting tired of it. She didn't understand it one bit, and she frankly didn't care.  
  
"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I HATE THAT! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT EVERY SINGLE TIME?? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But she didn't care. She wasn't embarrassed. Suddenly she realized that she hadn't screamed at the top of her lungs, but merely above a normal tone of voice. Then she found out that stranger still, Becky had contributed to the ruckus. Brittany put a hand to her lips. Then the girls began to talk in unison again. "Umm.excuse me Professor. I didn't mean to cause such a disturbance."  
  
Snape just sputtered at a loss for words, before regaining himself and warily saying, "I-it's okay, perhaps I'll talk to you both about it later." Somehow Bri actually knew ahead of time that that would be his reaction. She didn't know how she knew it word for word ahead of time, but it began to worry her. But the voice popped into her head again, **Don't worry about it. All will be explained in a matter of time. But for now, why don't we try to use this to our advantage** **What do you mean?**  
  
** I mean, scare the fuckin shit out of people!**  
  
**I like the way you think!**  
  
Brittany looked around the room at Neville Longbottom, **How 'bout Neville, he can... actually do good for once?**  
  
**What d'you have in mind?**  
  
**I don't know... calming him down. He's really stressed.** Thought Brittany suddenly hearing Neville's silent cried for help.  
  
**What was that?? Neville's potion just went horribly wrong...Is he going to make him drink that????**  
  
**What ARE you talking about?** Said Brittany.  
  
**Didn't you...** Sputtered Becky.  
  
**Didn't I what?** Brittany rose an eyebrow at the back of the girls  
head  
  
***NO...shit...I forgot that you couldn't. But surely...***  
  
**Surely...** Thought Brittany glaring and slamming her fist into the table Snape gave her an odd look.  
  
**Never mind...**  
  
**Errrr...**  
  
**Say something snappy to Snape...he looks antsy. NO PUN INTENDED. Hehe**  
  
Brittany growled out loud though and got some weird looks from Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want Severus!" Shouted Brittany. Snape looked abashed.  
  
"Ms. Dally, I'll expect you to call me-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU EXPECT DAMMIT!" shouted Brittany. Everyone stared at her as Snape got his temper again.  
  
"BRITTANY!" said Becky in a hushed tone turning to her friend. Brittany glared. "Excuse us..." She said grabbing her arm and pulling her to the side of the room. She started feeling stupid suddenly remembering she could think to her...  
  
**Well, duh! And you think I'm the ignorant one.** Thought Brittany.  
  
**Anyway...**  
  
**What are you talking about?**  
  
**You can't talk to him like that! You could lose some major brownie points! **  
  
**Why's that? Because he's head of house? I don't care about brownie points! I don't like brownies!**  
  
**It took a long time getting them from other teachers, and he'll tell them!**  
  
**Yahoo... doesn't it only matter if Dumby likes me?** Said Brittany  
  
"I ADORE THEM!" she accidently shouted aloud.  
  
"That's nice..." Said BRittany shaking with laughter. Becky flushed as Draco raised an eyebrow and added two unicorn hairs to the concoction. The class roared with laughter and Snape glared.  
  
"Ms. Dally, Ms. Alamaeda, instead of standing here saying nothing, then perhaps you should sit back down?"  
  
"OH WE'RE TALKING!" said Becky accidentally again.  
  
Brittany gulped and glanced at Becky smiling sweetly. "Yes sir, by the way? How much Pantene Pro-V do you own?" she grinned and sat gingerly in her seat while Becky spluttered by the wall. Snape looked expectantly at her and she rushed to her seat.  
  
**Hey Brit...wanna play a bit truth or dare??**  
  
**Um... What? How?**  
  
**MUST YOU QUOTE YOURSELF LIKE THAT??????? YES I READ FF!**  
  
**I mean... let's do it...hehe...**  
  
**We could SO scare the shit out of everyone THAT way...**  
  
**Jeepers... I guess my fics really get around huh? Lucius, Wormtail... Voldy... You...** Thought Brittany... thoughtfully. **Alright. Less do diss**  
  
**Aright den...I'll go first**  
  
**Aight.**  
  
**Truth or dare?**  
  
**Dare of corse.**  
  
**I dare you to...go up to  
  
**To...**  
  
**Potter and confess your undying love! Seriously...with a straight face! LET'S WREAK HAVOC!**  
  
**Ugh.** BRittany gagged involuntarily. Harry looked over at her. **Fine.**  
  
**Let's go...***  
  
Brittany slowly got out of her seat and added the rest of the ingredients into her potion. She whirled around giving Harry a determined look. He raised an eyebrow. She slowly walked over to him.  
  
**OMG**  
  
"Harry..." she drawled noticing Snape had left the classroom. Harry gulped as she sat up on his desk. "I just wanted to tell you...  
  
Becky nudged Draco. "Watch," she whispered. He turned.  
  
**I can't believe you're gonna go through with this...**  
  
"I'm madly, deeply, insanely in love with you," she said cupping his chin and pulling his face close, noticing the stares from around the room. She smirked and let him go hopping off the desk and returning to her own. **Hey, I'm good at these dares.**  
  
Becky burst out laughing. Out loud. Brittany started laughing as well.  
  
"What.. was.. that?" said Draco.  
  
"Oh, we're playing truth or dare."  
  
"Really, what was that?" said a voice behind Brittany. She whirled around to find Tom staring at her.  
  
"TOM! What are you doing here?" she said grinning and grabbing his robes, pulling him forward.  
  
"I was talking to Dumbledore and found myself walking in on my girlfriend hitting on some random person," said Tom raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry. Truth or DAre. I've been saving you a seat," she said.  
  
"Boyfriend?? Truth or Dare?? How???" asked Draco to the twins.  
  
"UM...Long story..." said Brittany  
  
"Er... VERY long," said Tom raising an eyebrow at the girls.  
  
"Not even YOU know the whole of it, pal.." said Becky, was referring to Tom. Brittany still didn't have a clue about how the heck she knew about everything that had happened last year with her and Tom.  
  
"Mr. Felton, please, take you seat," said Snape walking back in the room.  
  
Brittany looked at Tom and burst out laughing. Tom watched her apprehensively. "Um... what?" This made Becky laugh as well.  
  
"Felton?" she squeaked. Brittany laughed again and Harry did a horrible imitation. She turned around and glared at him icily. So did the rest of the group. And Hermione. A bit softer...  
  
Except for Tom, he had no idea who Harry was. "Who're you?" he said. Harry looked him up and down.  
  
"Harry Potter. And you are?" said Harry. Tom smiled.  
  
"Oh! I read about you, oof-" Said Tom. Brittany had just elbowed him.  
  
"No future references Tommy." she hissed. Tom gave her a grim look.  
  
"Right... um..."  
  
"You look familiar. Have we met?" said Harry.  
  
**No..it's okay...he's in the paper a lot** Thought Becky.  
  
"Uh... I don't believe so." said Tom.  
  
**I know, but he was about to say something about the Harry Potter series in the future.**  
  
**Has he BEEN to the future??**  
  
"Anyway..." Said Draco looking at Becky and Brittany.  
  
**Yeah, I forced him to read the books. He was very interested in the 2nd one.**  
  
"Brittany. .I believe it's YOUR turn?" he said smirking.  
  
"OH! Righto. Becky. Truth or Dare?" said Brittany. "Or... are we including the guys?"  
  
"Um...Dare..."  
  
"I'm in!" said Draco. Tom shared sentiments.  
  
"Uh..." SAid Brittany looking at Tom. "Alright. Start groping each other right in front of Snape's desk," she said lowering her voice.  
  
"Hm.. not a problem for me!" said Draco excitedly.  
  
"When Snape's sitting in it," said Brittany. Becky's smile dropped.  
  
"Damn loophole seclusion! Fine." Brittany giggled and sat back in her seat watching them approach the desk.  
  
Snape looked up. **Now or never..** Thought Becky.  
  
**DO IT!!!**  
  
Becky smiled...she had a plan. Brittany sighing looking annoyed, and leaned back.  
  
"Professor.." she began sweetly, "We need help. And we think you're the best one to help us with it. You see... we're having problems...with our relationship, and we believe that perhaps we're not physical enough.. Mind being the judge??" she finished quickly not giving him a chance to object and she and Draco began to go at it like rabbits.. but without the shedding of clothing of course.. Brittany shrieked and fell off her chair. The rest of the class just looked on with awe. Snape's mouth fell open and he stuttered..  
  
Snape's face reddened. "That's it! I've had enough of this foolishness! You three! To Dumbledore's office!" he shouted.  
  
Brittany's mouth fell open. "Excuse me I'm completely innocent here!"  
  
"Oh yea! I saw how innocent you were..." said Becky referring to the prequel.  
  
Snape glared at her. "Fine... God, do you know how to take a game of Truth or Dare?" she grumbled slamming her Potions book shut and shoving it in her bag.  
  
Harry's eyes gleamed as he saw his chance. "Professor, I think you're a blowhole, can I go too?" he said quickly. Brittany and Becky exchanged glances and Draco's fists clenched. Tom looked panicked.  
  
**WHAT?? DID HE JUST QUOTE YOU???**  
  
He stuttered and pulled Brittany into his arms kissing her deeply. Snape stared. "All six of you! Dumbledore's now!"  
  
**I think he did... weird.**  
  
**Maybe this is how you get the idea for it!**  
  
Brittany smiled and grabbed Tom's hand as all five of them went into the hallway. "Looks like Sevy needs math lessons. There are five of us," muttered Becky to BRittany.  
  
''Oh! I dare you to call him Sevvy, Drakie!" piped up Becky aloud.  
  
"Why did you.." Harry started Brittany glared at him.  
  
"What was..? He tried again.  
  
"Why did you just quote my story Potter?" she snapped.  
  
"WHAT??" he said raising an eyebrow. "That's absurd!" he finished.  
  
Brittany blushed. "Never mind," she mumbled pulling Tom closer.  
  
"Why did you just try and make-out with me?" he said. Tom glared at him  
  
and Draco snorted.  
  
"What Potter? Never heard of Truth or Dare?" he said scathingly. Brittany grinned and made her way up the hallway, actually happy she was back. 


	4. Twins!

~*BRI*~  
  
Hola Clase, como estas! Estoy Asi Asi. hehehe, im just kidding, that says, "Hi Class, How are you? I am ok." Anyway. I'm having an interesting time writing this, if you couldn't tell, my friend Malishka and I are writing this story together. on chatrooms. and we don't talk about what we're about to write, we just write. hehehe, so yeah, that's why it was prolly slightly confusing, pretty soon you'll be hearing about how different we are, what "special" powers we have, and how we use them. hehehe.  
  
BTW: If you want the list of the 142 things we're going to do to Snape, email me at callmegoddess777@yahoo.com.  
  
BECAUSE: that's what we're going to do for part of this fic. 142 ways to Piss Off Professor Snape. It'll be great, but yeah that'll come up soon, I promise.  
  
**When She Was Bri.**  
  
Chapter 4: TWINS!  
  
It was right after lunch and Brittany was sitting in the library studying the potion they'd done that day, considering she really hadn't paid any attention. She sighed and turned the page.  
  
"RON!" Shouted a voice from behind her. She turned to glare at the group who'd already made her life a living hell from the moment she'd entered the school again basically. **The Gumdrop Clan.** She thought as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley argued with Hermione Granger for a moment before she scowled at sat at the table. Harry glanced at Brittany who jerked her head in a motion that basically said 'Bring it on.'  
  
He rolled his eyes and Brittany flicked him off turning back to her book. "Brittany!" Shouted a girls voice. Madam Pince hissed at Becky to be quiet, but she just ignored her and ran over to Brittany's table, Tom trailing her and looking around the library.  
  
"What?" Said Brittany quietly glancing at "The Gumdrop Clan," who was staring at Becky and Brittany. Becky slid into the seat next to her.  
  
"I'm here to answer all your questions," she said. Brittany rose an  
eyebrow.  
  
"Um. that's okay, I like living my life shrouded in mystery," said Brittany looking back down at her books. Becky sighed.  
  
"Come on Brittany. I know you wanna ask me SOMETHING!" she whined. Brittany looked up at her.  
  
"Fine. How come we can telepathically communicate?" she said. Becky  
grinned.  
  
"We're sisters. Twins to be exact," said Becky. Brittany froze.  
  
Tom looked curiously at Brittany who stared at Becky. "What?"   
  
"We're sisters," said Becky glancing around the room. Harry, Hermione and Ron were seemingly not listened.   
  
"No we're not," said Brittany shaking her head. "There's no possible way, my friend Amber would be my sister before-"   
  
"I'm your sister, didn't you ever wonder why you have powers?" said Becky smugly.   
  
"Um . . I just figured it was because I was from a muggle family and I amazingly had powers. ." Said Brittany running a hand through her red hair. "There's no way, otherwise . . . I would have to be-"   
  
"Adopted? You were! See, dearest daddy and mummy got divorced when we were infants, he got you and mum got me. But then, Voldy got kinda mad and killed him. You were given to some stupid minister's family," said Becky.   
  
"I . . I . . this is so weird," muttered Brittany, putting her head in her hand. "Oy."   
  
"Will you please believe me? I'm telling the truth! My, our mom has our birth certificates and she called the adoption agency in America. They said you'd been given to a minister's family. And how fucked up is that?? We're JEWISH!!!" said Becky scowling. Brittany bit her lip and looked up at Tom.   
  
"Don't look at me! I didn't know!" he said holding up his hands.   
  
"I know," said Brittany looking over across the library. Harry's eyes met her and she bristled. He quickly averted his attention before she could suspect, but he was too late. "Potter," she said standing and going over to him. "What all did you hear?" She said viciously.   
  
"Nothing I. ." said Harry looking fearfully up at her. Her eyes narrowed. "Everything. I heard everything."   
  
"Your grandfather was never this much trouble," she muttered turning and going towards her table.   
  
"What?" said Harry, Hermione and Ron in unison.   
  
"Nothing. It's a long story. Involving your grandfather and Tom here and . . . well . . . if you want to find out go read about it on Fanfiction.net," she said sitting down again and knocking her head on the table.   
  
"What's that?" said Ron.   
  
"I think it's a muggle website," said Harry.   
  
"With spiders?" Said Ron fearfully. Hermione rolled her eyes.   
  
"It has a lot to do with the Internet, Ron. Computers."   
  
"Enter-net? Com-pooters? What do muggles do in their spare time?!" Said Ron scratching his head.   
  
"And the nominees for the stupidest people at Hogwarts are.." muttered Brittany. Harry glared at her.   
  
"That's the best you could come up with Potter? A death glare? Gee, you really scared me..." Becky added to defend her twin.   
  
"You don't need to make such rude comments," he said.   
  
"Oh but I do, it's the way I live." Said Becky and Brittany in unison, Brittany still with her head on the table. "Sorry, it's a twin thing that happens pretty often, actually..." they said together again, referring to Potions earlier. Then Brittany shot up. "That's why!" she said suddenly.   
  
"What?" said everyone in unison.   
  
"My parents didn't seem all that surprised when I started talking about going to Hogwarts, I mean yeah they put me in counseling, but, I mean, they really weren't expecting it, but they subconsciously knew it was coming. Something big. So when I disappear for a couple hours, they start thinking," said Brittany wrapping a red curl around her finger. She looked up at Becky. "I suppose you're right."   
  
"Ha ha! A point for me!" she said jumping up and raising her hand in self-exultance. Noticing everyone staring at her as if she was from Mars, she added with malice, "I was kidding."   
  
"Aight," muttered Brittany.   
  
"STOP!" shouted Becky.   
  
"Oops, my bad, alright .." Said Brittany smiling. Becky just shook her head and placed it in her hand.   
  
"Becky, where've you been?" said a drawling voice from behind them all. Brittany turned wearily to find Draco Malfoy walking over to them, both hands in his pockets.   
  
"Hey Drakie," said Becky excitedly. Brittany snorted and got an odd look from Hermione.  
  
"I don't see why you got the hot guy," muttered Brittany. "Cause I'm the hot girl," Becky said, winking secretively at her sister. Tom's mouth flew open. "I was just kidding Tom. You're plenty hot for me. Plus, we're basically identical genius," she added winking at him. Harry rolled his eyes and mouthed, 'American's.'   
  
"What did you say?" Becky said with a grimace, defending her poor sister who couldn't help being left in poverty. **Hey I'm not that poor.** Thought Brittany. **You keep thinking that sweety.** Thought Becky.  
  
Tom sat next to Brittany and slid his hand into her's as they watched Becky's waist being circled by Draco's arms. "Get a room," muttered Brittany getting up, and receiving smirks from them both. "I'm gonna go to bed." She said yawning. Tom got up with her.   
  
"Me too," he said. Brittany smirked.   
  
"You can't come with me." She said lightly walking towards the door.   
  
"Who said?"   
  
"I did." Said Brittany licking her lips as they left the library.   
  
"Well we all know what they're going to do," whispered Harry to Ron and Hermione, who exchanged guilty glances and looked away.   
  
"Mind your own business Potter," said Malfoy glaring at the messy haired boy sitting at the table. Harry glared back.   
  
"Why should I? I'm a prefect. I could report them," he said threateningly. Draco gave a smug look to Hermione.   
  
"I could report Granger and Weasley then too," said Draco at once. Harry whirled around.   
  
"Does everyone have a girlfriend beside me?!" he shouted, stomping off.   
  
"I'm sure Crabbe or Goyle don't." Said Ron biting his tongue. Hermione smacked him on the back of the head. Becca and Malfoy chuckled. Becky, reading Draco's thoughts about how they were most likely actually together, and cheating on Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson as well, widened her eyes and spilled over with laughter.   
  
"What?" said the three Gryffindors.   
  
"Just a COUPLE thing," she snapped, accentuating couple so Harry could hear from the other side of the room. She was very loud. Harry's neck went red and he stormed out the door. **  
Brittany grinned at Tom as he pushed her up against the wall outside the library. "We haven't gotten some alone time since I followed you," he said smirking.  
"More like stalked," said Brittany smiling and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"Do you think it was the right decision?" he said.  
"Of course," said Brittany. Tom kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Brittany grinned. "I mean, if you hadn't have come I might have ended up with-"  
"Potter," growled Tom looking around as they heard footsteps.  
"What are you too doing out here?" said Harry looking at them. Brittany rolled her eyes and broke apart from Tom.  
"Go away Potter." said Brittany. Harry's eyes narrowed.  
"Watch it Dally, I could get you in some serious trouble," he said. Brittany bristled.  
"Who's Dally?" she said cocking her head. "My last name's obviously Alamaeda." She said turning and grabbing Tom's waist as they walked down the hallway. Harry watched her go and scowled hitting the gargoyle next to him with his fist.  
**Why??** His head screamed. Brittany stopped. She'd just heard someone shout why.  
"Why what?" she said turning around and looking for the voice. Harry looked at her.  
"What?" he said. Brittany stared at him.  
"Did you just shout why?" she said. Harry rose an eyebrow.  
"Have you visited your friends at St. Mungos lately?" he said. Brittany smiled.  
"Actually I have. By the way, the Longbottoms say 'Hi'," she said. She turned and stomped away. Tom looked from Harry to Brittany's retreating form.  
"You're not half as nice as you were in those books," he said. Harry glared at him.  
"Yeah well your hair style went out in the 40's," he snapped. Tom snorted and started walking down the hallway humming 'Getting to Know You' from the King and I. Harry sighed and turned back around.  
**And the prize for the boy who'll never get a date goes to.. ** He thought. Then he stopped when he thought he heard derisive laughter from Brittany down the hall.  
  
**  
Becky grabbed her bag and kissed Draco on the cheek. "I'll be right back, I've got to talk to Celes- I mean Brittany. See you later," she said rushing out the library. Hermione glared at him.  
"Why couldn't you just stay in your own business Malfoy?" she hissed.  
"Because finding two Gryff's making out on the third floor is a bit much for a poor Slytherin's heart." Said Draco smirking and also leaving. Becky quickly caught up to Brittany and told her the whole story as they quickly found themselves in the dormitory. ** "So lemme get this straight........." began Brittany, apparently confused at the information Becca had just revealed to her, " You have been with us the whole time??" Becky nodded. "And you know about Orion, and Leo, and Tom and were protecting me?" More nods. "And all of it was.. was.. my doing??" contributed Tom. "Well not yours, per say.. but, yea, basically...in the future you're pretty smart," smirked Becky. "Right then.. so how did we get back here again this time?? Why?" asked Brittany. "That was the potion.. I added some ingredients." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "So...how exactly are you her twin sister? What year are you from?" asked Tom. "I'm from 2002, sent by the 2002 version of yourself.. do you get it now?" Tom nodded slowly. "Where is the 1995 version of me?? Not the me version of me but the one really from here." "Oh, he's around.........his power's gradually building.. he's friends with our mother, you know." "Ok...I think I've got it now," said both Bri and Tom at once. "Aright, well Drakie's waitin' for me outside. I said I'd be right there after I explained stuff. But before I leave, I just have to say that that truth or dare game.........that was off the hook!" Becca winked, smirked, and casually walked out. "You're sooo retarded!" sighed Bri, referring to Tom. "Hey!" "By the way, do you happen to immensely enjoy fishing?" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Never mind." "Probably wasn't important anyway." "Shut-up!" "You Shut-up!" said Tom. "Make me!" "Fine," Tom arched an eyebrow, "I will," he added softly and quietly merely inches away from her face, as he leaned in to kiss her. Brittany felt her arms rapidly circling his waist as he pushed her down onto her bed. She felt his tongue slip in between his lips and grinned. Soon they were lying breathless side-by-side. 'Wow' they thought in unison. "Eat your heart out Draco and Becky!" Said Brittany jokingly, breathing heavily.  
  
**Hey! I heard that!** Thought Becky to Bri. "We should get to sleep, and you should go," said Brittany somberly pouting. Tom kissing her bottom lip. "And who's gonna make me?" said Tom sing-song like, poking her in the side. Brittany poked back.  
  
"I will, now get your hot ass up!" Tom smirked and walked to the door.  
  
"You know." he began, "I don't have to go just yet." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down in unison. In response Brittany sighed and just pushed him out the door. She fell onto the bed.  
  
**How'd I ever get into this mess??** She thought to herself. She soon found herself drifting, but it left as quickly as it came, as the door opened to reveal Becky. She had finally parted reluctantly with Draco. She walked over to her sister, sensing the rush of mixed emotion emanating from her. She put an arm awkwardly around her shoulder.  
  
"Brittany." Becky began comfortingly, "it's not your fault you have such a messed up life," she chuckled. "Thanks, I feel so comforted," Brittany muttered rolling her eyes. "Really.. I've been there. I know what it's like to learn all these complex things at once and be expected to process and dismiss them as if they were simple as the concept of magic."  
  
Brittany looked up at her sister, "You do?" Becky nodded. "Well do you know what it's like to be involved with a complicated character like Tom? And be in the totally mucked up situation as I'm in??"  
  
"Yup, I do, you forget that I'm with Draco."  
  
"Oh yeah. he, he, Sorry," She snickered. "So whatever happened to lover- boy anyway?"  
  
"Oh, we uh.said our goodbyes *ahem* and departed." She nudged her in the ribs jokingly with her elbow.  
  
"Oh, I see." Becky wriggled her eyebrows.  
  
"Well we better get to sleep. It's getting late.........er, early........."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"2:30 a.m."  
  
"Alright. I'll talk to you tomorrow. But can I just think to you for a while?"  
  
" Yea, *Yawn *, sure."  
  
The girls separated into their own beds.  
  
**So what'd you want?***  
  
***I was just wondering, why do twins have such strong connections? I mean Snape's class was great, I wouldn't give that up, but that was before I knew I was talking to you, I thought I was talking to myself!***  
  
**I don't know. It's not like we have a joint connecting us together or anything. Maybe it's just 'cause we're magic. Don't ask me. But you honestly thought that was all you??**  
  
**Well, after a while I sorta caught on that it was you, you know when we started Truth or Dare...**  
  
**Whatever...I'm tired. We'll talk about this in the morning. And don't wake me. G'night.**  
  
**G'night, but just one last thing. I want to make a list tomorrow, of things to Piss Snape off, and see if we can get away with doing them.** **Sounds like my kind of prank.** Thought Becky, falling asleep. 


	5. The Challenge

A.N Alright, here we have the next chapter, the introduction of "the list." Te hehe, this'll be fun, and soon to come, Betrayal, Jealously. and tons of kissing. MWHAHA! Anyway, let's go play.  
  
~*BRI*~  
  
**When She Was Bri.**  
  
Chapter 5: The Challenge  
  
Brittany sighed slumping down in her seat in Transfiguration. Today wasn't very fun, Dumbledore had restricted the use of hers and Becky's "powers" to "scare the shit out of people" so there'd been no fun in Potions. She finished her work early so instead, Brittany had compiled a list of things that you should never do unless you want to get Snape really peeved off. She grinned and pulled out the long piece of parchment changing the title.  
  
"142 Ways to Piss Snape Off," read a voice behind her. She jumped and turned to find Hermione raising an eyebrow at her. "I never thought a Slytherin would try and piss their favorite teacher off." Brittany grinned.  
  
"Who said he was my favorite teacher?" she said winking and turning back to her list. Hermione stared at her.  
  
"Well, it would only seem proper."  
  
"Believe me, I hate him just as much as you and the Gumdrop Clan over there do." Said Brittany grinning at number 63, Scheme loudly about him in the library. When you know he's behind the nearest shelf. "So tell me, does Potter always participate in the rectal transport of metal poles?" It took Hermione a few moments to realize what she'd just said.  
  
"I don't think I've ever seen one," she said laughing slightly. Brittany grinned, **At least Potter's friends aren't assholes.**  
  
"Well of course not, he hides them well," said Brittany.  
  
"Hides what?" said a boys voice behind them. Hermione jumped and turned to find Harry looking at her.  
  
"Oi," muttered Brittany sighing and grinning.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking to HER for?" said Ron. **Alright, scratch that, at least HERMIONE's not a complete asshole.**  
  
"Making acquaintances, Ron," said Hermione her eyes narrowing. "Since you so rudely pulled me away every time I tried to introduce myself." Brittany smiled sweetly, which to Harry meant trouble. He glowered at her.  
  
"Let's go sit over here," he said pulling Hermione away. She sighed exasperatedly and gave Brittany a sorrowful look.  
  
"Hey Potter!" shouted Brittany, not noticing Becky had just entered. "Grip pole tightly and tug!" she said. Hermione snorted and started laughing as Harry glared even harder at her, even though he hadn't the faintest clue what she was talking about. Brittany grinned widely, especially when Becky's hand flew out of nowhere to give her a high five.  
  
"Good one Celeste. You learn quickly," said Becky bowing slightly in Karate style.  
  
"Righto," said Brittany as McGonagall entered the classroom. She started explaining the work they were doing today as Brittany passed the list to Becky. Suddenly Becky snorted with recognition from the morning's Potions class and McGonagall stopped. She looked at the twin girls and then the list in Becky's hand. She tried shoving it away.  
  
"Accio Parchment," said McGonagall catching the list and sitting on her desk. "What do we have here?" she muttered looking at the title. Brittany could swear she saw a small hint of a smile twitch on her mouth. "142 Ways to Piss Snape Off," she read. Titters burst through out the room and the twins shrunk down into their seats. "Number 1, Scatter rose-petals in front of him wherever he goes." More titters. "Number 2, Hug him. Say you were on strict instructions from Dumbledore to do it." McGonagall actually smiled as she read the list to the class. "56, Show up drunk." She gave the girls a scolding look. "57, Giggle constantly. Give no reason. Continue until he kicks you out of the dungeons." Girls in the back shrieked with laughter. Brittany looked at Hermione whose face was red with holding in laughter. Ron and Harry were already laughing hard, hitting the table with their fists. "78, Let him catch you pretending your wand is a light-saber. Ask him if he wants to be Obi-Wan or Han Solo. Offer to show him how to make the correct 'saber-sounds'." The muggle-borns in the room fell off their chairs laughing, except for Hermione, who was still holding in her laughter. Small tears started streaking down her face. "92, Write and choreograph a play about him for the school to perform. 'Severus: The Musical'. 93. Cast yourself in the lead. 94.And all the other roles." Brittany finally sat up in her seat and laughed along with the rest of the class. "130, Owl him (anonymously) random articles from a Muggle publication known as 'The Enquirer' Attach notes to them stating that he should 'study these carefully. They contain clues." Once again the muggle- borns were on the floor laughing and trying to explain what the Enquirer is at the same time. "Number 142, Tell him he's got something on his face, when he clearly doesn't. Urge him to wipe it off. Insist that it is still there." Brittany stood and bowed. The class applauded and wiped the tears of laughter from their eyes. "Ms. Alamaeda sit down." Said McGonagall getting out a hanky, still laughing. The class slowly died down and the professor look at Brittany and Becky. "Well, I assume you find this very funny." The twins looked at each other and nodded. "Then I'll give you an extra assignment." Their smiles dropped and it seemed like the whole class leaned forward. Brittany glanced at Becky. "If you don't want a month's worth detentions for passing notes, you must complete everything on this list." She said. Brittany snorted and ducked her head.  
  
Finally Hermione burst out laughing as the whole class went, "Oooo."  
  
"Do you accept?" Said McGonagall. Becky leaned over to Brittany.  
  
"Detention or annoying Snape?" She muttered.  
  
"Duh." Said Brittany grinning.  
  
"We accept." They said in unison. Various exclamations went through the classroom. "On one condition." Said Brittany.  
  
"NO ONE tells ANY ONE about this. EVERYONE MUST participate if we need them too, and NO ONE looks at us when he asks who's been doing everything." Said Becky. Suddenly a clapping would be heard from the back of the class. Everyone turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing from his chair.  
  
"I believe we have a deal," he said smiling widely. "And. since this is an assignment, no points can be taken, and no detentions." Brittany and Becky gave each other a high five and took the list back from McGonagall. She went to the back of the class, ordering everyone to try and transfigure their quills into Peacock Feathers.  
  
"Albus," she whispered urgently. Dumbledore stopped and turned to her.  
  
"Yes Minerva?" he said.  
  
"Why did you want them to do this in the first place?" she said. Dumbledore looked at the twins, who were giggling silently.  
  
"Because Celeste grew up on the Light Side, and Becky on the Dark. I want to see which sides pull is greater, if Becky could be pulled onto the Light, we could have the most powerful pair of witches to come along since Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw." McGonagall cleared her throat.  
  
"And if Brittany's pulled over?" she said. Dumbledore's face saddened.  
  
"Then Voldemort has the chance to be greater and more powerful then ever before. And the world will surely be in jeopardy," said Dumbledore turning towards the door. "They will decide on their own thought Minerva, we can only sit back and wait to see if they make the right one."  
  
**  
  
Brittany was basically jumping up and down at the door of Snape's room. Becky was carrying the bucket full of rose petals. Brittany was holding her wand tightly. They were set for Numbers 1, 2 and 3. (1) Scatter rose-petals in front of him wherever he goes. (2) Hug him. Say you were on strict instructions from Dumbledore to do it. (3) Learn a charm that makes fabric turn day-glo pink. You know what to do next.  
  
Brittany looked at Becky who was just as excited. "You ready?" she whispered as the door started opening.  
  
"As I'll ever be," said Becky, grabbing a handful of rose petals. Snape took a step out of his room and instantly collided with Brittany hugging him tightly. Becky threw rose petals all over him as well.  
  
"What the-" said Snape yanking Brittany off of him. "Dally! What are you doing?"  
  
"Dumbledore gave me strict orders to give you a hug today, you looked a little grumpy yesterday Cranky-pants," said Brittany giving him a pouty lip and grabbed a handful of rose petals. Snape looked at them.  
  
"What are you doing with those?" He said walking over to them. Becky threw the petals on the ground in front of him. He stopped. "What ARE you doing?" He said.  
  
"Rose petals!" said Becky cocking her head and smiling widely. Snape raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I can see that,." said Snape. "What are you doing with them?"  
  
"Throwing them on the ground!" said Brittany giving him a look that clearly said, Duh!  
  
Snape stared at them, and instead chose to ignore them as they walked in front of him throwing flower petals all over the floor. He growled as they even lead him to the front of the Great Hall, all the students were laughing as the girls, who strongly resembled each other shouted odd little comments. "Watch out, Sir Cranky Pants is coming through!" shouted Brittany.  
  
"Move aside all you filthy vermin, the Superior God is making his way to his table," said Becky. Snape snarled and looked up at Dumbledore who was biting his upper lip. McGonagall was laughing quite openly though. He snarled at the girls as he sat down. They smiled innocently and took they're seats at the Slytherin table. Draco and Tom were waiting.  
  
"I can't believe you actually did that," Tom muttered.  
  
"Just wait," said Brittany sinisterly taking her wand and pointing it at Snape under the table. "Pink Yalloop," she whispered. Suddenly the hall broke out into laughter and Snape stood to leave. Brittany and Becky whirled around to find the charm had work, Snape's robes were bright pink.  
  
Snape looked around the hall confused, which made the students laugh harder. All the teachers were now laughing as openly as McGonagall had been. Snape looked down and his eyes widened. "What the.. " He instantly glared at Harry, who was laughing insanely. "POTTER!" he shouted. Harry stopped laughing but couldn't help his twitching smile.  
  
"Yes Professor?" he said as the hall went silent.  
  
"I know you did this," he hissed.  
  
"Um.. Professor Snape, if you didn't happen to notice you were lead into the hall by two girls throwing rose petals," said Cho Chang. "It could be them and not Harry."  
  
"Ravenclaw Bitch," hissed Becky as Snape's eyes turned to them. Brittany could help, but snort at his horrible expression. The laughter carried to Becky, Tom and Draco and then to Hermione, which got Harry and Ron laughing and soon the whole hall again. Snape glared at them and made his way out of the hall, not before sticking them with a cold glare. Brittany looked around and stood on the table.  
  
"Thank you, thank you. This is only one of the many pranks you'll be seeing played on Snape this year, as we have been assigned the "142 Ways to Piss Snape Off." If you would like a copy of this list, mail us. Thank you." Said Brittany sitting down after bowing. Becky stood and bowed and they were instantly congratulated on their stunning way of carrying out such a deadly task. Fred and George even made their way over to see if they could get a part of the action.  
  
"We may have someone to hand down the twin pranking legacy too." Said Fred smiling widely. Brittany winked at him and gave him a half smile. **This year is going to ROCK!** Thought Brittany. Becky nodded and took out the list in her pocket.  
  
"Tomorrow we Go 'Da-da-dum!' in a deep voice anytime he passes by or enters room. Shout '10 points from Professor Snape!' at random moments. Replace all Slytherin insignia in his quarters with that of Hufflepuff." Said Becky sitting down.  
  
"This is gonna be too much fun. Do you know his password?" said Brittany.  
  
"We do," said Fred and George, taking places at the Slytherin table. The girls stared at them. "Well we know a way in. Thanks to the Marauders," Fred pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"It's an updated version of the Marauder's Map," said George.  
  
"And as long as you don't show it to any other Slytherin's.. " said Fred.  
  
"We can let you borrow it. Only.. "  
  
"You have to reveal it first," said Fred.  
  
"You know, to see if you have what this pranking needs," said George. Brittany smiled, rolled her eyes and took the parchment.  
  
"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," said Brittany tapping the map with her wand. It spread out and Fred and George grinned widely.  
  
"Come and get us some time if you need us," said Fred giving Brittany a look up and down before walking off.  
  
"Just think that's the second person who's checked you out!" said Becky.  
  
"Shut up," said Brittany studying the map. "I LOVE the Marauders," she muttered showing Becky the new secret passages on the map. "We are going to have SO much fun." 


	6. Three More Pranks

"Becky!" whispered Brittany loudly, in a tunnel about 3 feet away from Snape's office.  
  
**WHAT??*** thought Becky, screaming inside her head.  
  
**Oh, duh! Sorry about that.........anyway, wait for me! Remember, I'm obviously the fat one. according to Potter.**  
  
**How did you get behind me anyway? I'm the one carrying all this stuff! **  
  
**Oh shut up! It's all in your pocket! We shrunk it! GOD! **  
  
**Ok that's enough**  
  
**Ok** thought Brittany with a tired sigh. **How are you going to open that thing, Beck? ** She continued.  
  
**How do you think? Hand me the map. Wait a second.........It doesn't say! That can't be good.........But you.........** Brittany shuffled over to her sister, raising her eyebrows expectantly.  
  
"OH! I see, this is in some fic I read.. " muttered Brittany, noticing a small Marauder's crest on the large wall. She leant over. "Uh.. the one for the Slytherin Common Room was Wormtailius."  
  
The door amazingly started to silently open. Becky looked at Brittany. "How did you do that?"  
  
"It's always good to read fan fictions," whispered Brittany, opening the door a little wider and stepping into the dark room. There was a toilet in the corner and a shower next to them.  
  
**We're in the bathroom. ** Thought Becky to Brittany who nodded and grabbed her wand.  
  
"Lumos," she whispered shining the light on the floor and covering it partially with her hand.  
  
**NO! HE CAN'T SEE US! ** Thought Becky grabbing the wand and making the light go across the curtained bathroom entrance. There was no door.  
  
"Oh sh- "  
  
"Who is there?" Called a voice that made Becky and Brittany freeze in fear.  
  
**Get back in the tunnel! ** Thought Brittany pushing Becky in and shutting the door. She stayed outside and grabbed something from her pocket.  
  
The candles in the bathroom flared as Snape stepped in wrapping a black robes around himself. Brittany had disappeared under the cloak she'd stolen from Harry before they'd come down. She was breathing hard enough to surely give her away. She tried to calm down.  
  
"Who's there?" he hissed glaring around the bathroom. Brittany slid over to the wall silently, praying Becky made no noise.  
  
**Brittany, I'm not stupid! **  
  
Brittany scowled at the hidden door and took a deep breath. **You sure? ** She thought to Becky.  
  
**Calm down! I hear you from here! And YOU'RE the one with the super hearing and about that OTHER retort, YES!!! HMPH! **  
  
She had to let go of her breath soon, so she started breathing out slowly. "Potter," he hissed in her direction.  
  
**Almost.........but not quite.........**  
  
**Damn. ** She thought frantically.  
  
**Uh no.** Thought Brittany.  
  
**It's GOOD! Now you can pin it on him! Or something**  
  
**Potter is in my quarters. ** She heard Snape think.  
  
**You really should've just come with me. Honestly.........You'd be in a lot less trouble**  
  
**I could..** She thought. She looked at the toilet's handle and concentrated. Suddenly she heard the toilet flush and Snape jumped around. Brittany focused on the curtains.  
  
**Did you hear what Snape thought? **  
  
**That was Snape? I wondered what the hell that was......... I guess I got it from you.........**  
  
The drapes shuddered and then opened like someone was walking through. **Where YOU hear.........I see.........**  
  
**I got it Becky. ** Thought Brittany watching Snape go through. She followed him quickly and made the door, open and then slam shut. He quickly went out the door. "I'll tell Dumbledore about this!" he hissed.  
  
Brittany smiled and went back into the bathroom opening the door. "Let's go," she said.  
  
"Finally........."  
  
**Wait, did he leave?? **Thought Becky anxiously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait, so that's why we had to stop at the Gryff Common room!"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"SHUT UP! Wait, never mind! I know what YOU do when someone tells you to shut up........." continued Becky.  
  
"Wench." Muttered Brittany.  
  
"That's ME!" said Becky cheerily.  
  
"Aright, so start loading up the Slytherin insignia.........hehehe. This will be fun........."  
  
"Ok," responded Brittany.  
  
"Gosh! RELAX!"  
  
"Sorry........." Brittany blushed and glared at the same time, making her look quite silly.  
  
"Ok so anyway........." began Becky as they loaded up the Slytherin stuff, replacing each item with that of Hufflepuff, "We HAVE to play truth or dare again........."  
  
"Yea, totally.........Doesn't Draco still have to call Snape, Sevvy?"  
  
"Oh yea! Hehehe," said Becky.  
  
"If only we were allowed to use our powers in class anymore........."  
  
"Well........." began Becky, "we could say it was an accident........." Brittany smirked under the influence of her evil sister.  
  
"We also have to get our next thing on the list done."  
  
"Mind enlightening me?" said Becky tapping her chin with her finger.  
  
"We get to say ''Da-da-dum!' in a deep voice anytime he passes by or enters the room. And we shout '10 points from Professor Snape' at random times in random situations.........."  
  
"COOL!" said Becky enthusiastically.  
  
"Hey, we're almost done........."  
  
"Correction, we ARE done."  
  
"Let's go then," said Brittany.  
  
They began for the bathroom when they sensed something coming; Brittany heard footsteps nearing, while Becky had received a mental picture of Snape leading Dumbledore to his quarters.  
  
***OH CRUD! *** They thought in unison.  
  
"No, n-no, n-no, no, no!" Said Brittany trying to pry the door open. It wouldn't budge. "Oh golly no." She repeated.  
  
"Brittany, what was the password!" Said Becky  
  
"Uh.... uh.... WORMTAILIUS!" She shouted the door swung wide open and they scrambled in slamming the door behind them.  
  
Both were breathing hard as they heard Snape's door open. "Someone was in here Headmaster. I heard them, breathing, then they flushed my toilet, and came out here and left."  
  
Brittany shrunk back a bit, but Becky caught her arm. **They'll hear us.** She stopped.  
  
"Why would they be in the bathroom Severus?" Said Dumbledore's kindly voice. Brittany was still clutching the invisibility cloak tight as she listened.  
  
"I haven't a clue Headmaster." Said Snape. Brittany could hear footsteps nearing with her unusual hearing.  
  
"Severus, did you have any idea that there was a secret tunnel in here?" Said Dumbledore. Brittany's eyes widened as she looked at Becky whose face was white, even in the darkness in the tunnel.  
  
She looked at her hand and pulled the cloak over them. **Brittany it doesn't cover half of me!**  
  
**IT'S ALWAYS COVERS THREE PEOPLE! HOW CAN IT NOT COVER YOU! SCOOT CLOSER!** Thought Brittany frantically.  
  
**We're not exactly the lightest twigs in the world here!** Suddenly light filled the tunnel as the door swung open. Becky through off the cloak in the last minute. Dumbledore and Snape looked down at her. **I'll handle this**  
  
"ALAMAEDA!" Said Snape, utterly shocked. Becky grimaced.  
  
**Get out of here**  
  
**Alright, I'll try.**  
  
"Ms. Alamaeda, what are you doing in here?" Said Dumbledore. Brittany got up quickly as Becky propped herself up from her sprawled position with her elbows. She started walking cautiously away.  
  
"Umm.........hello, Professors!" said Becky trying to cover all of the nervousness in her voice successfully. "You see........." she began, thinking of an excuse. "I'm a bit late for a rendezvous with a certain blonde haired Slytherin, and sort of got lost on the way........." She smirked as they both smiled.  
  
"Which blond haired Slytherin would that be?" said Snape.  
  
"The one to which you happen to be the president of the fan club! You know, the one I groped in your class during truth or dare........." Snape gaped and gawked as Dumbledore surveyed her.  
  
"I admire your bravery, Miss Alamaeda," commented Dumbledore. "But I have one question, how did you end up in the Marauder's caves?"  
  
"You see, Draco and myself found these caves a while back... it just seemed a convenient place to.. snog." Said Becky trying to hold in her laughter.  
  
Dumbledore bit his lower lip. "And did you happen to see Harry Potter on your way to see Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"Well now that you mention it Sir........."  
  
**YOU WILL NOT!** Echoed Brittany's voice in her brain.  
  
***Shut up! I'm saving our butts here!**  
  
"I saw him with some kind of cloak in his hand. I asked him if I could see it, but he just ignored me........." said Becky pouting. Snape and Dumbledore observed her expectantly, oblivious to the fact that she was lying. Or were they?  
  
"Alright then Ms. Alamaeda. Go back up to your dorm," said Dumbledore frowning slightly.  
  
"Yes Sir, and I apologize for the inconvenience." Becky turned and ran down the hallway as they closed the door.  
  
Suddenly she slammed into a body. "Jeepers Alamaeda, can't you watch where you're going?" Said Brittany jokingly.  
  
"You were listening to that entire thing?" said Becky.  
  
"Of course. I cannot believe you did that to Potter," said Brittany shaking her head.  
  
"Oh please, he would've done that to us anytime........." Becky grinned maliciously and yanked out the map.  
  
"Let's go back, I need my beauty sleep," she said.  
  
"For what?" said Brittany raising an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
"Ah the famous Alamaeda smirk! You learn fast C." Said Becky.  
  
"I suppose Celeste is my real name huh?" said Brittany following Becky out of the tunnel.  
  
"Gee, nothing gets passed you! Anyway, " continued Becky, "I'm beat! Classes start in an hour! Let's go to bed," she said slipping out of the hidden panel in the wall and putting her arm around Brittany's shoulders.  
  
"We're the twins to rival the Weasley's empire." Muttered Brittany 


End file.
